


Fire on Fire

by brightlightsterek



Series: The Royal Pains (in the asses) [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Hales, Allison is a Stilinski, Alpha Derek Hale, Alpha Isaac Lahey, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Alternate Universe - Werewolves Are Known, Everyone Is Alive, Except the Bad Argents, F/F, F/M, M/M, Omega Stiles, Omega Stilinski Twin, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, So is his sister, Stiles is a Little Shit, Stilinski Twins, a/b/o dyanmics, chris is good
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-09-06 23:56:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20300050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brightlightsterek/pseuds/brightlightsterek
Summary: In which the two Stilinski Twins are married off to the two Hale princes, both sets unsure of the future they will have.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first official fic here on ao3, and I hope that t goes really well! I have a lot planned for this series, and even have ideas for other fics. 
> 
> I’m going to try and update at least once a week, but that isn’t a guarantee. I also plan on this being equally set between Sterek and Isaac and Alena, but there will be times where multiple chapters in a row are only about one ship. 
> 
> I also do not have any betas, so any mistakes are my own. Please try and get the comments respectful and nice. I will always take constructive criticism, but any comment that is outright rude will not be tolerated.

The Stilinski bloodline has ruled over the Northern Territory for generations, and they have always prided themselves on their Alphas being powerful leaders, and their Omegas being smart and charming. 

King Noah had come to term with the rest of his reign being a lonely one a long time ago, his wife being dead for years. He was confident in his three children, all strong, mentally and physically, individuals. 

His first born, Allison, was result of him and his wife’s consummation. She was born on a summer afternoon, the sun bright and hot, and Claudia knew that her daughter would be a natural born leader. They named her after the Queens late mother, who was an outspoken and loving Alpha of her own right.

The twins, however, were born only three years later. It was an instant cause for celebration, as the people knew that their King and Queen were amazing parents to their daughter, and Allison was always so sweet with the other children. 

Completely opposite to Allison’s birth, the twins were born on the worst night of winter the kingdom had seen in years. It was full of pain and screams, the King soon forced from the room as his wife struggled to bring their children to the world.

When they were born, Claudia knew that they would be trouble. Letting her husband decide on his only sons name, the first twin was named after the Kings childhood best friend Mischief who was, despite his name, a kind-hearted and quiet child who was lost to a raid of his home. 

Claudia had named their second daughter. A name she had read long ago when she was in search of names after she presented as an omega. Alena, passionate and sweet.

When the twins reached their sixth birthday, and Allison had already reached her ninth, Queen Claudia fell ill. 

None of the healers, magical and not, could find out what was wrong with her. Her children rarely left her side, and even then, Allison would sulk when she was forced away and the twins would scream and throw fits.

Before Allison reached her tenth year, their mother passed in the night. 

The kingdom mourned for weeks, their Queen who gave the sweetest smile and kindest words to all those she met gone. 

The King was now a lone ruler and a lone father, having to care for his kingdom and his mourning children. 

Mischief, who demands to go by Stiles, and Alena were inseparable, refusing to leave each other’s company for a single moment. Their chambers were soon left empty as they moved into a shared one, staying up during the night as they told stories and played games, refusing to slip into a sleep that would only leave them plagued with horrid faces and the cold feeling of loneliness.

Allison went straight to her studies. She took on extra work, leaving some of the noble families uneasy. Although they knew she was first in line for the throne, they were hoping she would denounce it. The Kingdom has not had a female ruler for decades. 

The King did not listen to their worries, instead encouraging his daughter to learn more. She soon became fluent in French I top of her native tongue and her original knowledge of language of the Southern Kingdoms. 

She became an expert archer, and her combat skills were unmatched. It was not a surprise when, on her sixteenth birthday, she presented as an Alpha.

However, when the twins presented, it came as a slight shock. Many gossiped and theorized they would be betas, seeing as they had never shown Omega or Alpha tendeices throughout their life. 

However, on the shared birthday of the two youngest Stilinski’s, they both presented as omegas. It was a dash to beat their first heat, everyone in the castle preparing two different rooms for the twins. 

When the whines about being separated became too much, their father put his foot down, declaring they were to have two separate rooms from here on out. They would be on the same floor, but due to heats and nesting habits, they could not be together. 

The first heat of an omega was always strange. New feelings overwhelming the body, New instincts kicking in. The King had their doors locked, and the only  
Alphas to be near the rooms were himself, his daughter, and the twins childhood friend Scott McCall. 

Stiles spent his heat with a constant hardness, sobbing as he tried to fill the void in his chest. None of his fingers seemed to work, and the toy he was provided with only kept him calm for short amounts of time.

Alena’s heat was relatively silent. It caused for panic on the other side of the door. Allison was sent in twice to make sure her sister was still alive, and both times the Omega seemed to be under control. 

However, Alena burned. Her thighs were slippery with her slick and she couldn’t stop the constant thrumming in her veins. She wasn’t loud or really in pain, just uncomfortable in her skin. 

After the first week of heat, the twins had changed considerably. They were still close, but their personalities seemed to switch. Where Alena was always the loud and overly hyper one when they were younger, she had now became her brother, shy and bashful and always hiding behind the other twin. Stiles could now not sit still for longer then five minutes, and always butted into conversations he probably shouldn’t. 

After their heat hit, they both had suitors practically thrown at them. It was no secret that Princess Allison was courting the beta daughter of the Noble family her father was closest to, Lydia Martin, and now everyone knew the twins are their chance to raise their status.

The kingdom, although stable, had slowly started to lose resources and military. The King had had enough of the suitors showing up once a week for his youngest children, and tired of trying to figure out the state of his kingdom. 

So, he had a letter sent to the Queen of the Southern Territories, Talia Hale. A well-renowned Alpha werewolf with an empire that had lasted far longer then his own. Her and her husband, Jasper, had many children, some already mated. But, King Noah was quite serious and demanding about one thing, the two alpha sons of Talia and Jasper were the ones he wanted his children to be wed with. 

Derek Hale, only 22, had become a well-known solider. Stories were told of him around the world, the strong alpha who had never lost a battle. 

Next, was Isaac Lahey, an adopted child of the two. He wasn’t in line for the throne at all, something he was vocally okay with. He was, however, always beside his brother. Now, at age 20, he was beside him in battle and not just schooling. He was the less violent of the two, but was still known for his unyielding loyalty and morals. 

When he spoke to his children, Allison now 22 and the twins 19, it was full of mixed reactions. 

“What!?” Stiles screeched, shooting up and slamming his hands on the table. Alena winced at the loud noise, but didn’t scold her brother, instead quietly agreeing with his statement.

“Stiles, Son, calm down. Such an outward show of anger is not allowed in my home and you know this.” 

Allison stares on in silence, her eyes unfocused as she was deep in thought. Alena pulled her brother down into his seat, her eyes hard as she looked at her father. 

“You’re marrying us off? To some...some Southern princes?” 

Noah sighed, looking at his daughter with tired eyes. “Yes, Alena, I am. Of corse, nothing is completely set in stone, which is why you two will be accompanied by Allison, Scott, and Lydia to their kingdom.” 

“Excuse me!” Stiles yelled, looking at his father slack-jawed. “You’re sending us to a place we’ve never been, without you, to meet some knot-headed alphas? How long are we going to be there?” 

Alena looked at her brother, her lip wobbling. Stiles quickly took her hand and squeezed it reassuringly. 

“You will leave the first week of summer, and will stay until the last flake of snow melts from the ground.” 

This time, all three of the children let out sounds of protests. Allison stood up, facing her father. “That’s too long! I understand wanting them to bond with their new mates-“

“That’s not going to happen.” Stiles mumbled, hiding slightly under the glare of his older sister.

“-but this is our home, and you cannot be here alone for that long, father!”

“I will not be alone. I have my advisors and the noble families have offered some of their own children to help.”

Alena looked at her father, brows furrowing. “We don’t want to leave, father. This is can only go badly. We’ve never left our kingdom, let alone went to the Southern Territory! And what if....” Alena trailed off, looking down as Stiles continued for her.

“What if the alphas are rude and bigoted, and treat Alena and I like some common house omega? We’ve been raised to not use ones Dynamic against them, but that doesn’t mean everyone has!”

The King went silent and pinched the bridge of his nose. “Your sister and Scott will be there, and one of them will be with you at all times when the Princes are near. And we all know Allison can protect you. And, as royalty yourselves, you both know how important alliances are. Your marriages will be political, and I hope that you can find a way to make them real, but that is not a guarantee. You will go to the Hale Kingdom, and you will meet the Princes, and you will go through Courting. And when you return home, it will only be to prepare for a wedding, and then you will go back and live in the Southern Territory.”

All three children were silent. Allison was obviously torn between agreeing with her father for political purposes, and for wanting better for her siblings. Stiles stood up, his chair falling down behind him. Alena stood up beside him and picked up some of her dress, already preparing to storm out of the meeting room with her twin. 

“We all know that mother would have wanted us to marry for love, just like she did! Allison gets that, and she’s going to be Queen! This is unfair and you know that damn well!”

Stiles turned and stormed out, Alena giving her father one last heartbroken look as she followed behind her brother, the slamming of the heavy doors echoing in the now silent room.

King Noah stared at the doors with grief on his face, and he felt tears build up. Allison was silent as she moved and embraced her father, closing her eyes. 

“It isn’t just what is best for the kingdom.” He whispered. “It’s for them too. The Hales are a good family, and Talia and Jasper have raised respectful and kind pups. They are the best option, Ally.” His voice cracked at the end and Allison shushed him.

“I know, father. But they don’t. They will, in time. But for now, they’ll be pissy and closed off.” The King smiles slightly at his daughters words, always finding joy in when she broke out of her normal cool demeanor.

She kissed the top of her fathers head and straightened. “I’ll send for Uncle Chris, see if he can meet us. He’s traveling around the Hale kingdom anyways, and he can travel back and forth during our stay. And I’ll have maids sent up to help the twins pack.”

Allison gave her father one last dimpled smile, one too much like her mother’s, and she swept off, already calling out for a messenger. 

King Noah leaned back in his chair, letting the quiet of the room sink in as he brain went a thousand miles per minute.

He was fine with his reign being lonely, as long as it meant his children’s life’s weren’t.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A look into the Royal Hale Family and their history.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m probably going to add a couple chapters today/tomorrow, jus the cause I have some written and just really need to edit them. But after that they won’t be a consistent.
> 
> Once again, I don’t have a beta so all mistakes are my own

The Hales were a powerful family. Not only had they ruled the Southern Territories for centuries, but they are also one of the strongest and most advanced werewolf packs known. 

It was Queen Talias great grandmother who brought Werewolves to light, and ever since, werewolf traditions had become common knowledge. There were very few people left in this world who truly feared the shape-shifters, and those who did had no chance defeating them. Werewolves, although only revealed five generations ago, are plenty and common in almost every kingdom. 

However, the Hales are the only Royal family to consist of almost exclusively shape-shifters. A few human mates here and there, but the werewolf gene is too strong to not be passed down from parent to child. 

Talia Hale started her reign at the young age of 16. A fire set to a camp of her mother and father had somewhere in their territory during a small trip left her orphaned, taking care of her younger brother alone. She had only been Queen for two months before she presented as an Alpha. An Alpha in her own pack and of dynamic, Talia soon became one of the strongest Rulers of her time. 

When she turned 19, she started to court Jasper. A sweet, human omega who lived in one of the towns in her kingdom. The courting didn’t take long, and exactly nine months after their marriage, the eldest Hale child was born. 

Laura was a fiery young girl, and her parents adored her half to death. But, with being a royal who had seen how fast something can be ruined, and being a werewolf who wanted to build her pack, Laura was barely a year old when their first son, Derek was born. 

And so the story went. Derek was three when Cora was born, and along with Talias daughter, her brothers mate had a daughter named Malia. Sadly, the mate passed in childbirth, leaving Peter and the pup distraught. 

In total, Talia and Jasper Hale had nine children. Laura being the eldest at 23, and the triplets Nathaniel, Jameson, and Lily at 6. Between them were Derek, Cora, Kennan, and Mark. 

When Derek was at the age of 14, he met a young boy named Isaac. Talia was never too picky about where her children went and who they spent there time with, and once she met the boy, Talia soon realized her sons fixation on him. 

Isaac was a butchers son, his elder brother and mother both dead. His father was a mean and brutal man, and there wasn’t a day that went by that Derek didn’t find a new bruise. 

When Derek presented as an Alpha, him and his mother both had a very long and drawn out conversation. It ended in an argument that was at a standstill for weeks, and was only solved when Laura gave her two cents. 

Talia was the alpha of the werewolf pack, and Derek wanted her to bite Isaac. If he was a werewolf, Isaac then could join their pack and move from his father. Talia didn’t just want him torn away from his family, no matter how evil they were. 

When asked what he wanted, Isaac looked up at the Queen, his eyes serious and his voice sure. “He isn’t my family. You are.” 

It didn’t take much more deciding. Along with joining the pack, Isaac would officially became a Hale child. He wouldn’t be in line for the throne, which is something Isaac told them he didn’t need nor want.

When Derek turned 18, he was sent on a mission with Isaac and a few other soldiers to check out rumors of a feral pack on the edge of the Hale border. 

When he got there, it was instant bloodshed. Many of the soldiers were killed, and Derek ended up killing their Alpha and becoming one himself. Within the year, Derek had two bitten betas. Erica and Boyd, two kids the same age as his brother who needed a home and a family. 

It did not come as a surprise to Talia when Isaac asked her if he could transition to Derek’s pack. His soft, unsure question was only met with a blinding smile and proud eyes that only a mother could give. 

Four years later, both Hale packs were thriving. They were considered one, but Derek’s pack was a little bubble inside of the much larger pack. 

Talia sighed as she sat in the briefing room, her back against the smaller throne in there. Her husband sat at her side, his face grim along with his wife’s, but his voice reassuring. 

“Laura is already married and pupped, my love. And Cora is set to court. Derek and Isaac are both at the age of marriage, and it’s an extra advantage with an alliance. They’ll understand.”

Talia moves her hand to rest on the back of her mates neck, squeezing. She sighed and looked at him. “It’s not that I’m worried they won’t do it, because we both know they will. I’m worried that they won’t get along with King Noah’s twins.”

With that, the doors opened and the ruckus of the Hale pack filled he room. Talia smiled at the sight of all of them. The triplets ran right over to their father and demanded to sit upon his lap. Talia took Lily and sat her on her own, playing with her youngest daughters hair. 

Laura was the first to sit, her husband fretting over her as she sat down. She smacked at his hands, smiling up at him. “I am pregnant, Jordan, not unable.” Jordan huffed, sitting beside his wife. 

“I just get worried.” He mumbled sheepishly. Laura grinned and nuzzled into his neck for a moment, whispering against his neck. “I understand, alpha.”

Cora and Malia sat beside each other, neither in their gowns seeing as they just got back from training. Kennan and Mark sat beside Cora and Malia, Peter standing in the corner of the room, and Derek and his betas taking the chairs offered on the side of his father. 

“Sister, although I do love family bonding, why was a sudden meeting called? We all planned on dinner together tonight, yes?” Peter questioned, the ruckus dying down as the meeting began. 

Talia huffed at her younger brother, looking up from Lily’s hair. “This matter is strictly family, and affects the pack. I do not want anyone to over hear. Which means, no one from this room is to repeat anything heard until I make an official announcement.” Her eyes landed on Cora and Malia, brows raised. “Even to those we are courting.” The two girls grumble but don’t argue.

Laura tilted her head to the side and looked at her mother. “Affects the Pack? In a good way?”

Talia sighed and Jasper took over, letting a hand slide to his wife’s. Outside of Royal business, Jasper and Talia co-ran the Hale pack. Dynamics were different in that sense, and he was as much as driving force in decisions as his wife and alpha.

“In the long run, yes. It has to do with a few visitors we will be having soon. Everyone here is familiar with King Noah and his kingdom up north, correct?”

Kennan nodded, crossing his arms as he leaned back. “Vaguely, yes. He was the first King in his generation to have magical courts men.”

Marks face had fallen as he spoke. “And he lost his wife to an unknown illness years ago. Hasn’t been seen out of his castle or kingdom since.”

Talia hummed, finally looking up. “Yes. He has three children, Allison, Mischief, and Alena. All three intelligent and capable children.”

Derek grew uncomfortable, looking at his mother with narrowed eyes. He remembers stories of the children form the traveler Chris Argent. Apparently, he was their uncle. Allison is around his age, and next in line for the crown. He didn’t know her dynamic, however, and an uneasy feeling started in his stomach. 

“I’ve met the children once. Laura, you joined your father and I to Allison’s birth celebration. You were barely one. The twins didn’t have one, otherwise we would have met them.”

“Why didn’t they have a birth celebration, momma?” Lily piped up, looking up at her mother with wide eyes. Talia winced, and saw Peter and Jasper do the same. 

“Their birth was not an easy one, and their mother, may Goddess rest her soul, refused to have one.”

Peter spoke again, inching closer. He had a sneaking suspicion of what was about to happen. “Please sister, get to the point.”

Talia sighed and looked at both Derek and Isaac. The latter had been quiet the entire meeting, and having Talias eyes on him made him shift in his seat. 

“Mischief and Alena are both omegas, and if Christopher has told me right, insanely intelligent. Your father and I have come to an agreement with King Noah that they will join us for the rest of the year, and then maybe some, and you, Derek and Isaac, will begin to court them.” 

The room went silent. Derek looked over his mothers face for any sign of lies, but found none. Isaac gulped, sitting up straighter.

“Mother...” Laura began, but Talia raised her hand and cut her off.

“I know what you are going to say, child, and I do not want to hear it. You had started courting Jordan practically the moment you knew what it was, and vice verse. And Cora is about to start courting her childhood friend.”

Her eyes fell on Derek and Isaac. “You, Derek, are well past the age to not have attempted a single courting, and Isaac, you are at the age. It will help both of the Kingdoms, and the King and I have already made an agreement. If I am correct, they will be here in two weeks time.”

Derek stood up, anger projecting off him. His betas all whimpered slightly and the triplets curled into their parents. 

“I’m not going to accept them.” He hissed, eye boring into his mother. His younger siblings all gasped, and Laura scoffed. “I’ll marry, but I will not accept them as my mate. Whichever one it may be will not mate my wolf.” 

Isaac slowly stood up and looked between his mother and elder brother. “I do not find this fair.” He stated, and locked eyes with Talia. “Because It isn’t. But, I will see where it goes.”

Before anyone else could speak, Derek started for the door. The betas didn’t hesitate in following him, Erica giving the Queen an apologetic look. “I’ll try, my Queen.”

Talia sat there, all of her pack staring at her as she tried to control her anger. Malia snorted, leaning back in her seat. “Well that was fun.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Hales and Stilinskis finally meet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! This may be my last update until the end of the week, so I tried to make it longer!
> 
> Once again, I do not have a beta so any mistakes are my own!

Two weeks later, after a long and tiring journey, the Stilinski children had finally reached their uncle, with Allison’s son-to-be mate and their personal knight (and friend) Scott McCall in tow. Of course, there were also a few other knights and helpers, but in all the travel party was small. 

Allison shot out of the carriage her and her siblings were in, a wide smile on her face as she wrapped her Uncle in a tight hug. Her light blue dress was just above her ankles, just short enough not to drag in the grass.

Alena and Stiles, however, did not have the pleasantry of a simple-yet expensive outfit. That morning, they were both poked and prodded before they set off, being put into brand new outfits for the meeting of the Hale Princes in just a few short hours. 

They were both in a deep color set, Stiles in a deep red with golden accents, rings passed down through Princes and Kings alike in his family on every finger.

Alena was in a dark purple dress, with a small trail in the back. Her accents were gold, much like her brother, but instead of rings, she had the necklace her mother wore when she was with their father at their official courting session. It had a beautiful clear stone in the middle, a rosetinted gold surrounding it and making up the chain. It rested just above the top of her dress, which showed a slight bit of her cleavage, per Lydia’s order. Both twins are unpleased.

“She is not a whore, Lydia.” Stiles spat as he watched the small redheaded beta tug the top down. “And there is no reason to draw an alphas attention to them when we don’t want it.” 

Lydia scoffed, glaring at the omega boy as Alena shifted uncomfortably. “Would you like to have nieces and nephews from your sister, or would you like her husband to not know of her amazing assets and not be sure he wants to pup her!”

Alena paled at the thought and Allison smacked at her courting-mate, moving to pull the top of the dress up a bit more. 

“Mother complained about it too, in her stories. Said that it made her feel uneasy at first. But then, when people couldn’t help but stare, she felt confident and wanted.” The elder Stilinskis words were soothing as she patted down her sisters slightly red-tinted hair. 

Alena smiled up at Allison and nodded. “Mother was beautiful.” She whispered, her voice full of awe and wonder. Stiles softened as he thought back on their mother, but let out one last remark. 

“You better not paint your lips red with the combination of the breasts, Alena. Father will have a stroke when he hears.”

Now, Alena and Stiles wait right outside of the carriage, giving their uncle a small smile. They hadn’t seen him in what seemed like years and weren’t as close to him as their older sister.

Christopher Argent was their mother’s elder brother, the only last living of his blood. He had never mated, and never had a child. He always joked with his sister that she would have enough that he could probably borrow one every now and again. It never really reached that point.

“Aw, my lovely nieces and nephew.” Chris stated, walking towards the twins. “I’m surprised your father didn’t send half of his army with you two.” He teased. 

Stiles opened his mouth to give back a smart-assed retort, but Alena beat him to it. “He probably did. Our military are almost all dead, hence the reason we’re being sold off like brood mares.”

The crew went silent, and Lydia snorted from where she was sitting inside the carriage. Allison gave her a short look and she huffed, sitting back. 

Chris cleared his throat awkwardly, looking away from the serious look on Alena’s face and the proud one on Stiles. 

“Well, although I wish this reunion to last longer, you must get back in the carriage. They’re opening up the gates any minute, and it’s unconventional for you two to be seen by the commoners before your mates.”

“Not our mates yet.” The twins both mumbled, but turned to enter the carriage. Stiles helped his sister in before getting in beside her himself, huffing at the small, thin matching crowns that were shoved at them by Lydia. 

Allison looked at her uncle with one last smile. “I’m sorry about them, Uncle Christopher. This isn’t an ideal situation for them.”

Chris sighed and rested a hand on his nieces shoulder. “Rumor has it that the Princes are not pleased themselves. However, this is a diplomatic marriage, and must be treated as so. Now, in you get. And remember, you come out first. The twins are last.”

Allison sighed as she watched her Uncle get back onto his horse, her eyes closing as she took in a deep breath of the fresh air. 

“Mother, please make sure these two don’t start a war.” She mumbled up to the sky, picking up her dress as she turned to the carriage. 

-

Talking filled the air of the courtyard, the noble families and even some commoners all excited to see the two mates-to-be of their beloved princes.

The Hales were all dressed beautiful, all in either green, yellow, or grey. Talia and Jasper stood at the front, Isaac and Derek on either side of them. Laura was right beside Derek, Jordan behind her, a hand creeping around her waist to rest on her stomach every now again. 

The triplets were in the very back, Peter and their favorite caregiver trying their very hardest to keep them still. The rest of the Hale children were in their fathers side, and Derek’s betas in the very back. 

Talia sighed, sending both of her boys tension. “Boys, it is not that difficult to try. They are both lovely children.” 

“And how, mother, do you know that?” Derek asked lowly, raising a single brow and looking at his mother by turning his head. He was wearing a forest green outfit, silver accessories. His crown matched his brothers, silver with red jewels. However, in a slight unconventional manor, his sword was sheathed at his hip.

“Yes, what if they’re brats?” Isaac asked lowly, and Jasper smacked at his back, the young man looking sheepish as a blush rose on his cheek. Isaac was in a yellow outfit, his accessories darker. Talia has cooed when she saw him, staying that it “perfectly matched him.”

Laura snorted and the sound of giggles from the triplets joined her. Talia gave all of her children a glare just as the doors opened, and the sight of a couple carriages rolling into their courtyard. 

“If they’re brats, they’re brats. You’ll still marry them.” She said lowly, and a bright smile pulled on her lips as the door was opened. 

A boy with a crooked jaw stepped out, chainlink and a chest plate adorning his body. It was obvious he was a knight, and the familiar scent of werewolf filled Derek’s nose. He schooled his features, wondering if his mother was aware that they would be sending one. 

Next came a strawberry blonde in a light pink dress, her head held high. From the way she walked and held herself, you’d believe she was royalty. However, Derek didn’t see a crown or much jewelry on her, only a small necklace.

When the next women exited the carriage, a hush fell over the crowd. 

The women oozed confidence and power, undoubtedly an alpha. And the state of her dress showed her wealth, and if the crown on her head didn’t force those watching her to come to conclusion she was a royal, Derek didn’t know what would. 

Her eyes drifted across the Hales, calculating. After a tense moment, she nodded her head, and the knight spoke out. 

“Her Royal Highness, Princess of Sekretarzyk, First Successor to the King, Alpha Allison Stilinski. ” The Princess gave the boy a small smile before turning back towards the Hales. 

“Although it is common for a Father, or even a mother, to introduce omegas for courting, my father could not get away from our Kingdom. He sends his apologies and well wishes. So, I will be taking his place.”

She raised a hand and movement came from the carriage. The wolves could all hear the small whispering, which sounded like a small argument. Jasper looked over at his wife as she gave a small smirk. 

The first twin to step out was the male, Mis-something. Derek couldn’t remember. All he knew was that the deep red was perfectly matched to the pale, dotted skin of the Prince. 

His hair was a dark auburn, and the thin, silver crown glinted in the sunlight. Derek felt a small purr rise from his chest, his wolf quickly brought to attention of the omega. 

The Prince quickly ran his eyes over the Hales, just as his sister had done, and it hit them all at once that they were assessing them. Probably looking for weakness and faults. 

The Prince turned slightly and offered his hand out. A small, dainty hand soon fell into his as the last Stilinski child stepped out. 

Her hair was long and the same color as her brothers, and her eyes only looked at the Hales quickly before falling to the ground.  
The dark purple dress had the same affect on her skin as her brothers attire, and Isaac tilted his head slightly as he looked at her, something in the back of his mind forcing him to pay attention to her. 

She cleared her throat and stepped slightly behind her brother. Allison turned back to the Hales and spoke, causing Derek’s eyes to snap away from the Prince to her. 

A smug smile was on her face, as if she knew how every man and women reacted to her younger siblings. 

“His Royal Highness, Prince of Sekretarzyk, Second Successor to the King, Omega Mischief Stilinski.” Mischief stepped forward, tilting his head up to show her was confident, but not enough to show off his neck in submission. The weres all took note, am impressed look falling on some of their faces.

“Her Royal Highness, Princess of Sekretarzyk, Third Successor to the King, Omega Alena Stilinski.” The female stepped forward, keeping her head tilted down slightly, but her eyes looked up, meeting Isaacs for a split second. 

It was silent and tense for a moment, everyone waiting for the next part. The triplets grew restless and an annoyed looked fell onto Princess Allison’s face as she glared at her siblings. The two others who joined them were hiding back amused smiles, as was the Queen. 

“Stiles.” Allison hissed, and Mischief- or, Stiles?- perked up, turning slightly to face his sister. 

“Oh, right, I’m supposed to...” He threw his hands around the air, and Princess Alena let out a small giggle, Isaac looking back at her as his eyes softened. 

Stiles straightened his back and looked between the two Princes’, and they finally landed on Derek. “I, Omega Mischief Stilinski of Sekretarzyk, son of King Noah and the Late Queen Claudia Stilinski, hereby announce my wish to court Alpha Derek Hale of Beacon Hills.”

He pulled a face and leant into his sister, doing a bad job at a stage whisper, and his eyes didn’t leave the Royals in front of him. “Because our father told me to.” 

His comment made the girl brighten as she straightened her back, smiling brightly as she gave the same speech. “And I, Omega Alena Stilinski of Sekretarzyk, daughter of King Noah and the Late Queen Claudia Stilinski, hereby announce my wish to court Alpha Isaac Lahey of Beacon Hills.”

Derek was the first to move, Isaac not far behind him. As they both reached right in front of the omegas, they both got a whiff of their natural scents. To Derek, the boy smelled like a storm, and there was a faint smell of roses. 

Derek felt his wolf clawing as his chest, his eyes locking with Stiles’. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a wooden ring, the symbol of his pack graved on top of it. A courting gift, showing his acceptance of the Omega. 

“I, Alpha Derek Hale of Beacon Hills, accept your courtship.” He spoke lowly, handing the ring to the boy. The younger Prince did not show a reaction, just took the ring. He inspected it for a moment before sliding one of his previous rings off, handing it to the knight, and putting the wooden one on. 

“I would’ve preferred a diamond.” He stated, and some people gasped at the outspoken comment. Allison growled and squeezed her eyes shut. Derek huffed, removing his eyes from the boy to look at his brother.

Isaac shyly looked at the girl in front of him, trying his damned hardest to keep his eyes on her face. “I-I, Alpha Isaac Lahey of Beacon Hills, accept your courtship.” His voice was shaky, and the knowledge he was just as nervous as her obviously put the female omega at ease. 

Out of his pocket, Isaac pulled a small necklace with a beautiful emerald as the main jewel. It was obviously a talisman passed down, and Alena’s eyes went to it immediately. The redhead was quick in removing the necklace on her already, and the Princess lifted her hair. 

Isaac gulped, and kept his eyes focused on his hands as he stepped closer to her to lock the necklace into place. Their chests were touching, and he could feel her eyes on him. 

He quickly stepped back, and offered his arm out for the young girl. Alena smiles at him softly and interlocks their arms. She gives a look to her brother, and the two are seemingly conversing with each other with just facial expressions. 

“Well,” Derek said plainly, offering his arm. “Are you going to join me or not? I have training to do.”

Stiles pulled a face at the Prince and quickly put his arm in his, grumbling under his breath. 

“Stupid knot-headed Alphas thinking they can-“

Derek leaned to his ear, biting out words quickly. “I can hear you, and so can my family and some of the on-lookers, so behave.” The last part came out as a slight order, and Stiles shit his mouth, leaning into the warmth of the alpha. 

Derek watched as his mind caught up with his body and he pulled away, glaring in front of him. His mouth didn’t open after that. 

Once the castle doors opened, both of the Royal families quickly filed inside, Talia and Jasper waiting for Allison to join them, both having their eyes widen for a moment at the sight of the beta on her arm, leaning into her and whispering up at her. 

Allison looked at the Queen, nodding curtly. “Queen Talia, thank you for allowing us into your home. My father has letters he wishes for me to give you, and I personally will be the spokesperson not only for my siblings, but for my Kingdom.”

Talia raised a brow at the girls straight-forward words, but said nothing of it. “Of course. We shall have our first meeting after dinner. There will be enough time for you and your siblings to all settle in, and rooms have been given on the same floor. It truly is a pleasure, Princess.”

Allison hummed, the girl on her arm smirking slightly as she looked up at the taller brunette. She quickly walked inside, following her siblings and their courting-mates, the knight not fair behind. 

Talia and Jasper looked on, both smiling lightly. “I think they are both lovely couples.” Jasper states, looking at his wife and alpha.  
“And they both seem like respectable young omegas, even if Mischief is a little mouthy.”

Talia kept her eyes on her sons back, leaning into her husband slightly. “Derek enjoyed it.”

Jasper snorted and took her hand. “Of course he did. He’s just like you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sekretarzyk - Davenport  
(According to Google English to Polish)  
(I’m so sorry if it’s wrong)


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Hale Princes are (kind of) alone with the Twins, the latter of whom want to know more about their courting-mates, even if it’ll cause their sister to have heart problems.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oof it’s been a bit. im sorry about that??? i was struggling to write this chapter for some reason. i plan on having another one posted on/by monday, but no promises.
> 
> once again, this is unbetaed, so any and all mistakes are my own.

Alena and Stiles had two totally different reactions to the Princes. While both were still wary, Alena was much more welcoming to her courting-mate than Stiles, which rubbed the boy the wrong way. 

His own courting-mate was obviously clued in to his anger if the smirk on his face was anything to go by. Stiles kept his eyes on his sisters back as she and Prince Isaac spoke to each other softly. 

Stiles strained his ears to listen, and only caught a few words of their conversation. “The North....lovely at this time of year...my brother....”

Stiles perked up when he heard the young man speak of his brother, and couldn’t help the curiosity that built up inside of him. He turned his head to look at the man at his side, filing away with a smug attitude that he was almost as tall as the man, if not the exact same height. 

Derek raised a brow, not looking at the pale boy. “May I ask why you are staring, Prince Mischief?” 

Stiles huffed, rolling his eyes. “The only people who call me Mischief are old or long dead, my Prince.”

Derek let out a small laugh, and Stiles looked at him curiously. “I heard that you were adamant on being called Stiles. Why, I would never understand. Mischief is much more fitting.”

Stiles scoffed and turned his face back forward, grumbling slightly under his breath. 

Alena could sense her brothers aggravation to the Alpha at his side, and something inside her understood and agreed with him, but when she looked into Isaacs eyes, something in her clicked into place. 

“Your courting gift is beautiful, by the way.” Alena said lightly, not looking up at the tall, curly headed boy beside her.

She felt him stiffen slightly and his voice was slightly shaky when he spoke. “It was my mother’s before she passed.” Alena finally glanced up at him as they stopped walking. Her heart ached at the tone, and felt herself sympathizing with the Alpha. 

“Your room, Princess.” Isaac spoke, pushing the door open. Her things were already placed in the corner, and Alena nodded, removing her arm from his.

“Thank you for walking me, Prince Isaac.” She said softly, looking up at him. His eyes were just as beautiful as they were the first time she looked into them, which took her off-guard for a second. The surprise of the orbs should be gone by now, shouldn’t they?

Before either could speak, both their eyes on one another’s, Stiles was by his sisters side, Derek a little ways off with a scowl on his face. The Alpha felt something pull at his chest when he saw the young Omega go towards his brother, holding back a growl from his wolf.

“Well, as amazing as this walk has been, my sister and I would both like to unpack now.” He gave Isaac a sharp smile, and Isaac took a cautious step back.

“Stiles, be nice.” Alena poked at his ribs, and the male twin narrowed his eyes at her, rubbing his side.

Derek nodded, moving his hand to his sword sheathed at his hip. “You two may unpack, Isaac and I have training to attend. We will see you at dinner.”

With a curt movement of his head, Isaac followed Derek down the hall. Once they reached the stairs, Allison and Lydia had reached the top. Allison looked over the two boys and hen moved her gaze to her siblings, as if just dismissing the two Alphas without a second thought. 

Derek didn’t wait for anyone to speak,  
instead moving around the two women and going down the steps with a slight speed, hoping to avoid any conflict until dinner. Isaac bowed his head respectfully to the Princess before taking off after his brother.

Once they were out of earshot, Lydia let out a small excited sound as she ran over, leaving her courting-mate behind. “They are both absolutely handsome! And Alena, did I not say the dress was a good idea? He was absolutely taken!”

Alena felt a blush form on her cheeks and Stiles huffed, turning to face the strawberry blonde.

“We could all tell, Lydia!” He hissed, before turning to enter his sisters room. He was tired of interacting, even if it was with the beta girl he’d known practically all of his life. Allison cleared her throat, causing her brother to stop.

“You two won’t be sharing a room, Stiles. Father said rules at home apply here.”

Those words caused both of the twins to frown, and Alena hugged herself. “But it’s a new place, Ally. I don’t....what if I don’t trust it?”

Stiles nodded, pointing at his twin. “You know we don’t do well in new places!”

Allison raised a brow. “You’ve never been outside of our Kingdom.”

Stiles threw his hands in the air, nodding sharply. “Exactly!”

Alena stepped towards her sister, her eyes wide. “Ally, please. At least just for tonight. We’re in a new place with new people we don’t know. It can be unsettling for our Omega instincts, especially if we had just met two...compatible Alphas.”

Allison sighed and looked towards Lydia, who was raising a brow in her direction. They both knew Allison’s soft spot for her siblings, especially when it came to their Omega instincts and habits. Alena looked back at her brother nervously as the two seemingly conversed in their heads. 

Stiles huffed in agreement with his sister, furrowing his brows. It was fine and honestly quite fun when him and Alena did that in public, but it was unfair for it to be used against them.

Finally, with s sigh, Allison tilted her head back and closed her eyes. “Fine. You two can sleep in the same room for tonight. After that, separate rooms.”

Allison put her hands on her siblings shoulders and steered them into said room, checking over everything before she started for the door again. 

“I’ll send in a few helpers to help you two change in about an hour. We will be going to this dinner looking like we were actually raised properly, and we will be there on time!” She stated, before closing the doors.

The two twins were silent for a moment, waiting until they heard their sisters door close before turning to each other, smiles on their faces that could only be described as mischievous.

It was time to learn more about their courting-mates, whatever means necessary. And, they’d probably be late for that dinner.


End file.
